The present invention relates to a remote control switch assembly including a signal generating unit and a signal receiving unit coupled to electric appliances such as lamps, for controlling the electric appliances when the signal generating unit (provided independently of and remote from the signal receiving unit) is manipulated.
According to the conventional remote control system for controlling the supply of electric power to an electric appliance such as a lamp by means of wireless transmission of signals such as ultrasonic waves, the signal receiving unit is accommodated either (i) inside the electric appliance or (ii) between the electric appliance and a source of power (such as a commercial AC source). In the former case (i), it is necessary to design the electric appliance to be capable of being controlled by a remote switch. In the latter case (ii), it is necessary to supply additional wiring between the electric appliance and the receiver unit and also between the receiver unit and the AC source. In addition to the above disadvantages, there has been such a disadvantages, that the manually operable switch for turning the appliance on and off cannot be operated by means of the remote switch.